


Crush

by Bucky_Loki_Girl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgardian Magic, F/M, Happy Ending, Secret Crush, Slight teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Loki_Girl/pseuds/Bucky_Loki_Girl
Summary: Imagine telling Loki you like someone and he doesn’t know its him.





	

“You need to tell him,” Sif said as we walked to the training grounds.

“It’s not that easy, Sif,” I argued. “You never told Thor about your crush on him, so why should I tell Loki of mine?” It wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell Loki about my crush, it was that I wasn’t sure how to tell him and that I was afraid of his rejection.

“You know exactly why I never told Thor,” she replied. “You will miss your opportunity like I did if you wait much longer. You are already good friends with him. Inseparable on the battlefield and during celebrations. By the Norns, I was expecting you to say that you were unavailable for training because you were with Loki. You are great warrior and sorceress, seeing you weakened by a crush is disturbing.”

I sighed in defeat. She was right, of course. Loki and I have been as close friends as Thor and Sif for just as long. I was one of the few sorcerers and warriors that could keep up with him and his tricks. Sif and I reached the grounds and found a space to train. Hand to hand was always something we would enjoy practicing together. We were well matched in most fields of combat, but she never learned magic, which happened to be a specialty of mine. I never used it much in the field, but I knew how to use it if need be. I usually trained with Loki and Queen Frigga to keep my magic at its strongest. It was one of the reasons the dark prince and I were so close. With our focus on our training, neither of us noticed the two princes enter the training area.

“Lady (Y/N), Lady Sif!” Thor bellowed, distracting Sif as I swept her feet from her, knocking the air from her lungs as she fell to the ground. I laughed before helping her to her feet, giving a hug before bowing to the princes’.

“Your highnesses,” I said, Sif and I staying bowed in respect.

“Please,” Loki chimed. “What have we told you two about bowing to us?”

“Not to do it,” I said, rolling my eyes as we straightened up.

“Precisely,” he smiled. “Would you like to join me in my chambers? I’ve found a new spell to learn and thought you would like to learn with me.” A light blush rose to my cheeks, elbowing Sif in the side as she chuckled.

“I would love to, Loki,” I replied, nodding my head.

“One moment,” Sif said before dragging me a couple feet away. “This is your chance to tell him. If you tell him now, you may have the opportunity to attend the dance with him tomorrow.”

“But what if he rejects me?” I asked, my cheeks becoming redder.

“Than he is a fool for doing so. Also, he does not invite just anyone to practice in his chambers, that what the training grounds are for. Now go, have fun and talk to him.” She pushed me towards the younger prince, a cheeky grin on her face. Loki and I walked to his chambers making light conversation as usual. I received weird looks from Duchesses and other lesser royals, who believed me to be unworthy of the prince’s company. I tried to shrug their judgement off, but it clung on tight, only making me more afraid to confess my crush. Once in his chambers, Loki kicked of his boots and laid on his bed, a sigh escaping his lips. I sat in the lounger nearby, watching the dark prince with curiosity. He sat up and gave me a look.

“Why are you over there, Love? Take off your boots and come here.”

“I am filthy, Loki. It would be a crime to soil your sheets. I will be fine here.”

“Nonsense,” he said, waving a hand and cleaning the dirt from my clothes with his magic. “Now come over here before I order you to do so. You know I despise ordering you around.”

“Ok, Loki,” I sighed in defeat, taking my boots over before jumping on his bed somewhat childishly. We got comfortable, sitting side by side at the head of the bed.

“May I confess something? I need some advice on the matter.” I looked at my lap, hands tugging at the edges of my shirt.

“Of course, (Y/N),” Loki replied. “You know I am always here for you to confide in.”

“Well,” I chuckled, a blush rising to my cheeks. “I have a crush on someone, and I want to dance with them at the ball. But I do not think they feel the same. I am a mere nobody to them, and I am sure that if I were to tell them of my feelings, I would get nasty looks and rude comments thrown my way. Also, I am unsure of how to dress. Should I dress in their favorite colors or my own?” I looked over to Loki to see a broken expression on his face, which he quickly replaced with the cold look he usually puts up as a guard.

“I believe that you should dress in his colors,” he replied, leaning back. “That would surely put you more in his favor. And he would be foolish to turn you away. You are a wonderful warrior and sorceress. It would be a shame for them to not know who you are. And if any comments or glares were to be thrown your direction, I am more than willing to make the perpetrators regret their decision. You are worth more than their ugly thoughts and words, they are merely jealous of you, for they wish to be handed the attention that you have earned.”

“Thank you, Loki.” I said, giving a small, fake smile to him. “So, what spell did you find?”

Loki looked at me for a moment, breaking out of his trance. “Oh, there was no spell. I simply wanted to spend time with you. Though you should probably get going to make sure you have your attire ready for tomorrow.”

“Of course,” I replied, climbing off the bed and putting my boots back on. I walked to the door, hand hovering over the handle. “Loki?”

“Yes?”

“Save a dance for me.” I smiled and exited his chambers. I eventually made my way to my barracks. I stayed with the few other warriors who knew magic in the army, and since there were so few of us, we each got our own rooms. I busied myself with readying my outfit and accessories for tomorrow. I also cleaned my room, making it easier for Sif and I to be in here together since it is our tradition to help each other before celebrations. Late into the night, I eventually fell asleep, the image of me dancing with the prince consuming my dreams.

***TIME SKIP***

I woke to the sound of my door opening, and I quickly grabbed the dagger under my pillow and threw it. The tip of the dagger landed with a thud in the door frame, Sif looking at me with wide eyes.

“That’s what? The tenth time now?” She chuckled, removing the dagger from the wood and setting it on my desk. “Remind me to stop waking you up.” I chuckled and rolled out of the bed, helping Sif set her things around the room. She handed me a roll and some meat, a silent tease about sleeping in so late. We chatted lightly as we got ready, helping each other with our hair, make-up, and getting dressed. Sif’s dress was silver and burgundy, much resembling her armor, and had silver accessories to match. My dress was green and black with gold heels and accessories, a smile on my face as I saw myself in Loki’s colors. As warriors, it wasn’t uncommon for the two of us the find places to stash weapons. Sif had a dagger strapped to her thigh, the dress covering it enough to be hidden but leaving it easy to reach. I had a dagger tucked in the back of my dress, invisible to the naked eye. We both had small pins in our hair, which could easily be used to harm someone.

We made our way to the grand hall, music and chatter drifting down the corridors. We gave the door guards a nod and a smile, who let us walk in without question. The party was already thriving, several couples dancing, several guests already drunk. Thor, Loki, and the Warriors Three were near the front of the hall, close to the King and Queen. As expected, all of them were crowded by women who fawned over them. As we got closer, all the boy’s attention was on us.

“Lady Sif, Lady (Y/N)!” Thor cheered, ditching the women crowding him to give us a hug. “You look like goddesses.”

“I must agree,” Loki said, catching me off guard. He had a smug grin on his face before taking my hand and pressing his lips to my knuckles. “I hate to sweep you away so soon, but I did promise you a dance. Did I not?”

“Yes, you did Loki,” I replied, a light blush coming to my face. We made our way to the dance floor, Sif giving me a wink before joining Thor and the others. We danced in silent for a few minutes before Loki spoke up.

“You look ravishing in my colors,” he said softly. “Though my memory tells me you were going to wear the colors of the one who captured your heart.”

“I am, my prince,” I replied, looking him in the eye despite the blush rising to my cheeks. “I must apologize if I offend you by doing so.”

“So, you are implying that your little crush is on me and not some other stranger?”

“Yes.”

Loki hummed in reply, studying my face for a few moments before leaning down to my ear. “Let us go to the balcony. It will be more private there.” I nodded silently and let him lead us off the dance floor and to the balcony. The stars shined brightly against the dark sky, and I couldn’t help but get lost in the sight.

“You have surprised me,” Loki said, breaking me out of my trance. “When we spoke yesterday, I thought that you meant Thor or some other lesser royal, maybe another warrior. Never had it crossed my mind that I was the one who held your heart.” I looked at him for a few seconds, eyes trailing over the contours of his face.

“I wanted to tell you yesterday, but my words caught in my throat, so I changed my approach. If you do not return the affections, that is fine. I have prepared myself for any repercussions that may happen from this night forward.” I felt a slim hand grasp mine, looking down to see Loki’s hand in mine as he moved closer to me.

“We must be blind to each other,” he said, his free hand moving to cradle my cheek. “I have loved you for quite some time, but always feared that you would prefer Thor over me just like everyone else. It lightens my heart and soul to know that you share my feelings and my fears. Returning to our conversation from yesterday, you are no nobody to me. You are the girl that taught me that someone can be a warrior, loud and brash, yet a scholar, quiet and reserved. I remember falling more in love with you every day we trained with my mother. She has told me countless times that you are like the daughter she never had, and that I need to get over my fears and tell you my feelings. I, too, have seen the looks the lesser royals give you, that scream as if you are trash and have no place walking by my side, much less being my friend. Every time I see those looks, hear the rumors thrown around, I will myself to stay quiet. Will myself not to yell at them about how perfect you are. Darling, you are a diamond in the rough. You have fought through so much yet still shine as if darkness never touched your soul. And I can remind you of this every day, treat you as you should be treated, love you as you should be loved. Will you allow me to court you, (Y/N)?” He paused, his blue-green eyes scanning every feature of my face.

“Is an answer even needed, Loki?” I asked with a smile. “I would love to be in courtship with you. Nothing would make me happier.”

“Not even a kiss?” Loki grinned, his arms resting at my lower back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, flushing myself against him.

“That depends on how well you kiss me, my lord,” I teased. The next moment I felt his lips on mine, and I didn’t hesitate to return it. My hands came to lose themselves in the hair at the base of his neck while he gripped me tighter, keeping me as close as possible. We probably would have stayed there most of the night, lost in each other’s arms had it not been for the clapping, whistles, and cheers that came from the entryway. Looking over, we saw Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three watching with silly grins on their faces.

“About time,” Sif said with a chuckle.

“Congratulations brother,” Thor said, rushing over and squishing Loki in a tight hug. “The same to you Lady (Y/N),” he said before giving me a hug as well.

“Told you there was nothing to be afraid of,” Sif said with a light hug. “I assume that you two are official now?”

“Yes, we are, Sif,” I replied, taking Loki’s hand in mine.

“Good. I am returning to the party. Care to join Thor?” She stopped beside him, who was still grinning at me and Loki.

“Not so fast,” I said, causing her to turn around. With a flick of my hand, my silver magic bound the two against each other face-to-face. Loki grinned as he understood what I was doing, as we had talked about Thor’s feelings for Sif the week before.

“Thor,” Loki started, “I believe you have some things to say to Lady Sif.”

“And vice versa,” I added, grinning at the murder glare Sif casted my way. Thor looked at Loki, me, then Sif before leaning down and kissing her.

“Loki is not the only one with trouble conveying his feelings,” Thor said softly, rising a laugh from the Warriors Three and a glare from Loki. “I should have told you long ago of my feelings for you.

“But what about Jane?” Sif asked as she tried to keep a blank expression.

“I realized that she could never complete me like you do. You have stood by my side in many battles and for many years. Every woman I have taken to my chambers was a way for me to try and forget you, though none of my attempts worked. It is about time I confess that my heart is yours and yours alone, if you will have it.” Sif simply replied with a nod before kissing Thor, my magic releasing them so they could hold each other as Loki and I had moments ago. The Warriors Three made their way back to the celebration, Thor and Sif not too far behind. I went to follow when Loki stopped me.

“I meant to say this earlier, my dear. But even though you look wonderful in my colors, your colors suit you much better.” He laid soft kisses along my jaw and neck as I waved my hand, my magic changing the green of my dress to blue and my gold accessories and heels silver. “Much better,” Loki grinned, kissing me once more before guiding us back to the hall.


End file.
